Assassin Dolls
by Pepermint
Summary: O FBI pede ajuda à Saori para ajudar no caso de 14 garotas desaparecidas e de assassinatos de poderosos do mundo, que podem ter ligação com um perigoso homem, Ramón Garcia. Universo Alternativo. FICHAS FECHADAS


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são do Masami Kurumada.

**Mansão Kido.**

"_**Mais uma garota desapareceu. Com essa já são 14 garotas."**_

Saori fecha os olhos ao ler essa notícia, sentia que algo estava errado, sabia que aquelas não eram simples desaparecimentos.

- Algo a preocupa senhorita?- Pergunta Tatsumi.

- Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo.- Diz Saori fechando o jornal e o colocando sobre a mesa.

Nesse momento o telefone toca.

- Mansão Kido.- O mordomo atende o telefone.- O senhor Shion.

- Obrigada Tatsumi.- Saori pega o aparelho.- Shion?

- _Athena! Já viu a notícia que está passando na TV?_

- A televisão.- Saori diz para o mordomo que logo pega o controle e liga a TV.

_**... Isso é terrível! Ainda não temos informações suficientes, mas parece que o Ministro das Forças Armadas da França foi assassinado em sua casa...**_

_O repórter estava na frente de uma casa com faixas policiais, onde os oficiais tentavam impedir os curiosos e os repórteres._

_Ouve uma explosão e a imagem se tornou apenas barulhentos chuviscos, alguns segundos que pareceram eternidades, logo a imagem voltava, um trinco na câmera que estava caída no chão, mostrando lateralmente os corpos mutilados._

_Alguém se aproxima, pôde se ver as botas vermelhas._

_**- Ah ahhh... Que coisa, estavam gravando minha performance? Se soubesse teria caprichado no visual...**_

_A voz feminina com um tom zombeteiro pisa na câmera, agora tudo ficou escuro._

- _Ainda está na linha Senhorita?_- A voz de Shion faz Saori sair do choque.

- Estou sim Shion, o que foi aquilo?- A garota estava horrorizada.

- _Não tenho certeza, mas senti alguma energia estranha , aquela garota não me parecia normal..._

- Também senti a mesma coisa.

A campainha toca e Tatsumi se retira para atender. Depois de alguns minutos ele volta acompanhado por homens de terno.

- Senhorita Kido? Sou agente da FBI James Marshall.- Diz o homem de cabelos grisalhos mostrando o distintivo.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo?- Saori indica a poltrona para que sentassem.- Tatsumi, providencie chá para os senhores.

- Sim senhorita.- O mordomo vai para a cozinha.

- No que posso ser útil, senhor Marshall?- Pergunta Saori.

- Bom, nós sabemos sobre a Senhorita, seu Templo, e seus Cavaleiros.- Diz o homem, Saori não se abalou.- Devo confessar que demoramos para acreditar em toda essa história de Deuses e Guerras Santas e homens com super poderes. Parece fantasioso demais.

Todos se calam quando Tatsumi entra com uma bandeja de chá.

- Na verdade viemos aqui pedir sua ajuda.- Diz Marshall aceitando a xícara estendida.

- Minha ajuda?- Se surpreende a garota.

- Imagino que tenha visto TV ultimamente.- Diz o homem.

- Quer dizer sobre aquela terrível cena que presenciamos à pouco?- Saori fecha os olhos ao se lembrar.

- Infelizmente é sobre aquilo. Essa não é a primeira morte, homens poderosos estão sendo misteriosamente assassinados e desconfiamos que tenha ligação com Ramón Garcia, um poderoso homem escorregadio no qual estamos tentando prender à um tempo. Conseguimos uma gravação onde ele ameaça o Ministro morto à pouco e temos quase certeza que ele tem algo a ver com isso e com as garotas desaparecidas, uma vez que ele estava envolvido à um tempo atrás com produtos químicos estranhos, parece que ele está criando pessoas com super poderes, máquinas assassinas.- O agente pára de falar para tomar um gole de chá.

- E o senhor quer que resgatemos essas garotas?- Pergunta Saori.

- Se seus homens são realmente dotados de poderes, acho que são os únicos que podem salvar essas garotas e parar Ramón. Podemos contar com sua ajuda?- Pergunta Marshall estendendo a mão.

Saori e Tatsumi se entreolham.

-Se for para salvar inocentes, eu aceito ajudar.- Diz Saori apertando firmemente a mão do homem que dá um sorriso discreto.- Tatsumi, arrume meu jato, irei para o Santuário.

**Laboratório de Ramón Garcia**

Um homem na casa dos 40 anos, alto e forte, com cabelos vermelhos e ensebados de gel observa 14 câmaras através do vidro, 13 delas ocupadas por garotas inconscientes, envolta delas, vários cientistas vestindo jaleco branco.

A porta de ferro se abre, uma jovem caminha felinamente até ele, ela tinha os cabelos longos e vermelhos como fogo contrastando com a pele branco cera, balançando suavemente pelas costas enquanto ela anda, a franja é levantada com um pequeno topete, seus olhos eram felinos e verdes esmeraldas, estranhamente sem pupila, sua boca era carnuda e ela tinha uma pinta sensual no lado esquerdo do lábio superior. Vestia um justo salopete de tecido semelhante à vinil vermelho vivo, tomara que caia e com um generoso decote nas costas, os peitos quase pulavam para fora, luvas acima pretas acima dos cotovelos e botas de salto fino completavam o visual.

- Vejo que terminou o serviço com êxito.- Ramón continua a olhar para o vidro.- Volte à dormir minha criança, logo a mandaremos para uma nova missão.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Aproveitando a onda de fics de fichas que estão por aí, vou escrever uma também!

A história é o seguinte. Ramón Garcia é um homem ambicioso que para ter o que quer é capaz de tudo. Seus cientistas criaram uma fórmula que dá poderes para pessoas comuns. Então o malvadão rapta 14 jovens donzelas e faz uma lavagem cerebral e aplica essa tal fórmula, fazendo assim um grupo de bonecas assassinas(isso me lembra o Chuck...x.x).

Agora, os Cavaleiros Dourados terão que enfrentar as meninas assassinas com super poderes e tentarem fazer elas recobrarem a memória, levando elas sãs e salvas até o Santuba. Agora é com vocês, façam a alegria dessa escritora e mandem fichas super legais! Terão como exemplo a ficha da minha menina má!

**Nome: **

**Nome dado por Ramón:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**País de Origem:**

**Personalidade verdadeira:**

**Personalidade depois da lavagem cerebral:**

**Roupas que usa normalmente:**

**Roupas de Missão:**

**História: **_Aqui seria basicamente o que vocês faziam até o Ramón seqüestrar vocês._

**Poderes: **_Escolham mais de um caso tenha poderes repetidos, mas irei escolher apenas um! Vale de tudo, desde voar, à virar líquido, virar metamorfa, podem se inspirar no X-Men! Só peço que não tenham as que podem utilizar os cinco elementos, escolha apenas um deles! Todas ganham super força e velocidade automaticamente._

**Armas:**

**Cavaleiro:**

**O que ele achará de você como assassina:**

**O que você vai achar dele como assassina?:**

**O que ele vai achar de você normal:**

**O que você vai achar dele normal:**

**Mudanças são aceitas?**

**Algo à acrescentar:**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Cavaleiros vagos:**_

**Shion-**

**Mú-**

**Aldebaran-**

**Saga- **

**Kanon-**

**Máscara da Morte-**

**Aioria-**

**Shaka-**

**Dohko-**

**Milo-**

**Aioros- **_**É meu.**_

**Shura-**

**Kamus-**

**Afrodite-**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Minha ficha**

**Nome: **Victoria Garcia

**Nome dado por Ramón: **Carmesin

**Idade: **24 anos

**Aparência: **Vick tem a pele branca como mármore, dona de cabelos vermelhos como fogo, lisos e longos, a franja é levantada por um pequeno topete, tem traços fortes e sensuais, olhos verdes e uma pintinha no canto da boca, no lábio superior, dona de um belo corpo, com curvas acentuadas e peitos grandes(me inspirei na Jéssica Rabbit).

**País de Origem: **Espanha

**Personalidade verdadeira: **Victorya era uma jovem inteligente, tímida e submissa ao irmão. Era muito religiosa, não tem jeito nenhum com homens.

**Personalidade depois da lavagem cerebral: **Se tornou cruel, sedutora, maliciosa e lasciva.

**Roupas que usa normalmente: **Roupas de velha, saias longas, camisas, vestidos longos e em cores sóbrias, vive com os cabelos trançados.

**Roupas de Missão: **Um salopete justo ao corpo com tecido parecido à vinil, ele é tomara que caia, deixando os peitos quase saltando para fora, luvas de couro preto acima dos cotovelos e botas de salto fino preto.

**História: **É irmã temporona de Ramón, depois da morte trágica dos pais em um acidente de carro quando Victoria tinha 15 anos, foi para uma escola de freiras. Nessa época, Ramón com 33 anos já estava no meio de mafiosos e pessoas perigosas, já queria dominar o mundo. Juntou um grupo de cientistas para criar alguma coisa que pudesse dar super poderes às pessoas. Eles conseguiram depois de 7 anos, como ele não queria testar em si mesmo, tirou a irmã do convento e testou nela. Com os resultados satisfatórios, ele resolveu criar um pequeno exército de garotas com super poderes.

**Poderes: **Pirotecnia, ou seja, tem total controle sobre o fogo.

**Armas: **Um chicote feito com fios de titânio, ele normalmente fica enrolado em sua perna.

**Cavaleiro:** Aioros

**O que ele achará de você como assassina: **Cruel, poderosa

**O que você vai achar dele como assassina: **Um prato cheio, gostoso, vai adorar se banhar em seu sangue

**O que ele vai achar de você normal:** Alguém que precisa de proteção, linda e inteligente. Vai ficar um pouco incomodado ao se lembrar dela como assassina.

**O que você vai achar dele normal: **Muito gentil, um verdadeiro cavaleiro, vai morrer de vergonha dele.

**Mudanças são aceitas? **Claro, a fic é minha.

**Algo à acrescentar: **Apesar do irmão ser malvado, ela ainda o ama, tem pena do homem que ele se tornou por causa da ambição.


End file.
